


Got your Back

by Lynia_de_Faye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, but honestly steve wouldn't survive without bucky, it's just something i had on my mind, not long enough anyway, not very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynia_de_Faye/pseuds/Lynia_de_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't care that he hasn't talked to Steve, or any other Avenger - when they prepare to fight Ultron he has a stolen sniper rifle on his back and makes his way to the roof unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got your Back

After months of isolation he finally figures out who he is, what he feels - and how to live with it.   
And he doesn't care that he hasn't talked to Steve, or any other Avenger - when they prepare to fight Ultron he has a stolen sniper rifle on his back and makes his way to the roof unseen. 

He shoots everyone Steve doesn't see attacking and plans to be gone before he's noticed, but of course Captain Amercia is already aproaching him when he's just about to disappear. Fate isn't going to let him get out of this, is it?  
"Bucky?", he can't not look at him when he hears the relief, the hope and happiness in his voice, so their eyes meet and Steve's about to pull him into a hug, "Can - is it okay, when -"  
"Yeah", his voice is raspy but Steve doesn't seem to mind - if anything he's happy to hear him - hugs him so tightly he's just able to breath. Bucky's thoughts are racing and he can't seem to think clear enough to register that he just whispered "I love you".   
"What?", Steve asks, loosening his arms around him - he misses their crushing force immediantly.   
He breathes out a "What?", and Steve licks his lips nervously before he answers.  
"You said you love me.", he pauses and examines him as to find out whether he meant it or not.  
It's because Steve doesn't look disgusted - to the contrary, he seems somewhat hopeful - that he murmurs "I do".   
And suddenly Steve is beaming at him, before he presses his lips on his own and he's jealous of the person he learned to kiss like this from.   
When they part Steve says "I love you" and he doesn't look at him, when he tells him "I killed Howard.".  
"No, you didn't."  
"I remember it."  
"You were under Hydra's control - and I won't judge you for that.", he insists and kisses him again, "I love you, Buck."  
He smiles and it feels like the first in forever - but of course the moment is interrupted by Steve's earpiece asking if he's okay. Before he can answer, Bucky's holding the shattered pieces of the device.  
"Really?"  
"Sorry"  
"They will come looking for me now.", Steve says, but who of them cares about the Avengers anyway - they spent enough time apart after all.


End file.
